


Say Yes

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Jihoon was left with four months to prepare for a fashion show, but how could he create designs out of Philia and Eros if he himself doesn't understand those types of love? Perhaps, he just needs something... or someone.





	1. A Muse Is A Must

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I'm back with another JiGyu fic! I have this one planned out so I already know how this'll end. I'm excited to share this story with you!
> 
> Characters tagged will be updated as they appear, hinted ships will be listed on the notes at the beginning of the chapter, while confirmed ships will be tagged. There's also photos throughout the stories such as tweets, group chats, sceneries, characters, etc. So please enable your internet!
> 
> I hope you'll share what you think. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy!
> 
> Hinted ship: SoonWoo (Soonyoung × Wonwoo)

Article by Korean Fashion Today:

《 Young genius designer Woozi to showcase his designs with veteran designer Yoon Jeonghan in “Four Loves, Fashion for a Cause” this upcoming Christmas.

Woozi (Lee Jihoon) is known as—》

Jihoon sighed and turned off his laptop. He left his house to avoid looking at his unfinished sketches, to forgot about the showcase, and to unwind but it seemed almost impossible. Everywhere he looked, from the poster outside the cafe he’s currently in, to the ads in the internet flaunts the anticipated fashion show of the year. Why wouldn’t it be, when the world famous designer Yoon Jeonghan, and his protégé Woozi will be donating the proceeds to a foundation.

The said showcase have been a huge challenge to Jihoon. Because of his research and studies, he haven’t even finished a design and the fashion show is just four months away. How can he, when he doesn’t know a single thing about the theme?

He knew his senior's just looking out for him and wanted to help, and Jihoon knows he wanted the challenge. He just wished the past him thought to ask about the theme first before agreeing. He wanted to smack himself as he remembered their conversation.

“Jihoonie, who’s baby are you?” Jeonghan asked, blinking twice for a good measure. Oh god, there he is _again_. Jihoon scoffed, decided to humour the older man. It's not always that they meet after all.

“Your baby.” He answered. Jeonghan smiled triumphantly. They shared a few laughs until the man spoke again.

“I have a good preposition to you. You wanna hear it?” the man leaned towards him and asked. Intrigued, Jihoon nodded. “I plan to host a fashion show for a charity at the end of the year. The proceeds will go to a foundation who’re supporting the orphanage per city in Korea. I thought, maybe you want to join me?” Jeonghan offered.

Jihoon is speechless. He knew Jeonghan’s dream is to help children. He was there when Jeonghan gave up teaching and started fashion designing because it will bring more secured money to help the kids. He was there went Jeonghan gave up his second dream to make sure that the first, and more important one will came true. He felt so honoured.

“M-me? Hyung, of course I will!” Jihoon said and Jeonghan hugged him tightly. He whispered many, many thank you’s and at the end of the conversation, he’s teary eyed.

“You don’t know how much this means to me. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure all the guests there will know you and your work. I promise. You’ll help my dream come true, and I’ll help you with yours.” Jeonghan said. Jihoon agreed, and then remembered one important detail.

“Oh yeah, what’s the theme?” he asked, Jeonghan tensed for a second, and smiled sweetly.

“It’s the Four Loves. _Storge, Philia, Eros, and Agape_. You’ll be in charge of _Philia_ and _Eros_. Quite a challenge, isn’t it? You can do it!” Jeonghan nudged him and reached out to mess his hair.

As if he didn’t messed up his head. Every time he remembered that meeting, he had the urge to smack his own head. Still, he knows this answer will be the same.

After staring at nothing for the past thirty minutes, he packed his laptop and stood up. The waitress, who’s been eyeing him for a while now, happily thanked him for the patrionage as he went out. If he can’t find inspiration outside his house, maybe he’ll find one on his friend’s.

He stood outside a flat, a two storey narrow flat just a few blocks away from his own. He pressed the doorbell five consecutive times, the last one being a bit long and waited for a while. When the door opened, a tall man with slanted eyes greeted him tiredly.

“Still no inspiration?” the man asked and left his door open as Jihoon followed him inside.

“You know I won’t be here if I had one. Nice bed hair by the way, Wonwoo.” He said. The man scratched his head and tried to tame his hair a bit.

“It’s not bed hair. I’ve been editing photos for hours now. It should be called table hair.” The man joked. Jihoon rolled his eyes on the lame joke and the man hit him on his arm. “If you can’t find inspiration outside, why do you think you’ll find one here?” he asked.

Jihoon sat down on the high chair near Wonwoo’s counter and scrolled through his laptop. Wonwoo just picked up a cup of ramen and started eating. As Jihoon look at his edits, the man silently ate.

“How could you capture these photos? It’s amazing. It’s more amazing how you could connect each photo to another.” Jihoon praised the man. Wonwoo grunted as the tried to swallow all the noodles in his mouth so he could reply.

“Well, I often asked my muse,” Wonwoo said. Jihoon raised his eyebrow at him.

“Muse?” he asked. Wonwoo puts down the cup and faced Jihoon.

“Yeah. You know, my inspiration.” The other answered. Jihoon scoffed.

“You asked your inspiration for an inspiration?” he laughed. Wonwoo nodded, a silly smile on his face is present.

“Well, he's quite an intellectual. Or so he claims.” Wonwoo laughed. Jihoon once again raised his eyebrows.

“Do I want to know who is he?”

“Well, you might not want to. After all, he could be an inspiration to a photographer but not his own boss.” Wonwoo answered. Jihoon laughed out loud when he got what the other just said.

“Your muse is Soonyoung?!” he exclaimed and laughed again when the other man blushed. “Oh god, does he even know?”

“No. He just thought we're having a monthly night out and he's being an intellectual while sharing a candlelit dinner.” Wonwoo deadpanned and Jihoon laughed again until his stomach ached and there are tears on his eyes.

“Huh. You're still lucky. At least you have someone you could ask or someone who could inspire you. I got no one,” Jihoon said. He stood up and Wonwoo knew where he'll go so he accompanied him to the dark room.

Wonwoo adjusted the red light as the other looked around his developed photos.

“You know you could just find someone who you'd want to design some clothes for.” he suggested. Jihoon shook his head.

“As if that's easy. Where can I find someone who could pull out an innocent and erotic image?” Jihoon said as he look around the dark room. Wonwoo leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

“A prostitute?” he joked. Jihoon glared at him and shook his head. He was about to go out when one of the drying photos caught his eyes. He stepped near it and examined it closely.

“Hey, can I see this one?” he asked and pointed at the photo. Wonwoo checked it and nodded.

“Yup, let me get it.” He reached out and carefully unfastened the photo. He looked at it and raised his brow. “What about him?” he asked as Jihoon took the photo and stepped out the dark room.

Jihoon didn't say anything. He just stared at the photo in the well lit living room.

 

It was a photo of a young man, maybe in his late teens or early twenties; black haired, fair skin tone. The man have an angular face, and even Wonwoo think he's handsome.

“Who's this?” Jihoon asked. Wonwoo shrugged and checked his laptop.

“I don't know. You know I took pictures of everything when I go out. All I know is that it's taken on the park near Sky University. Why?” Wonwoo said. Jihoon couldn't stopped looking at the photo.

“You said, I need to find someone who I want to make something for,” Jihoon started and turned to look at Wonwoo. He smirked, the glint on his eyes showed his excitement. “I think I found him.” Jihoon confessed and looked at the photo again.

Wonwoo is happy for his friend, until he remembered something.

“Soonyoung will kill me for this, won't he?” Wonwoo bitterly said, he could now imagine the complaints and Soonyoung’s face when he found out the Wonwoo gave Jihoon a picture of an unknown man that he needs to look for in the heart of Seoul. “We won't have the monthly dinner now, won't we?”

“Not until he find this man, no.” Wonwoo sighed at Jihoon's cruelty.

“You know that he complains about you being a slave driver, right?” he said. Jihoon just laughed.

“I didn't heard him complain when he finally bought the new game console he's been wanting for so long.” Jihoon smirked. He might be a slave driver, but he pays very well.

Wonwoo sighed. He might just have sold this kid's soul to Satan.


	2. Always Retweet For Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! From now on, I'll try to update once every week, so please bear with me. And the photos, I'll try to find a better host.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Kim Mingyu is not a superstitious person, but he always shares chain messages and posts for good lucks, more money, and to save his mother from untimely death.

 

His friend, Minghao, reprimanded him for his posts.

“Do you think they really donate a dollar for every likes to cure cancer? If so, cancer should be eliminated now! Do you think they'll really bring you bad luck? I didn't shared your post but my life is still normal. Stop sharing those in Facebook and Twitter! Its annoying!” he said.

That rant have knocked some sense to him, so he didn't retweet the four leaf clover and the lucky dog to prevent bad luck.

Now, he really wished he did.

Last Monday, he broke three glasses when an old man bumped into him and had to apologize profusely. The old man is unharmed, but his ears might have been bleeding due to the one hour lecture and the pinch of Ji Hyo-noona, the owner of 9012 Cafe.

This, and other numerous accidents before led to his eventual lost of job last Tuesday.

“Mingyu-yah, I know you're good at your work, your coffee tastes good, and you have a pretty face that the customers like to see, but your clumsiness  just canceled out every other good traits you have! This is the tenth glassware you've broken this month! Tenth! Do you know how much a china cup is?” Song Ji Hyo lectured him, a hand on her forehead.

She's fuming at the kitchen and Mingyu can't utter a word. At the entrance, he could see Kwang Soo, their security guard, signing that he have to shut his mouth so the older woman won't be angrier. An angry owner is the last thing they all wanted. So Mingyu just bowed his head and took all the sermon.

“Look, Mingyu-yah. I've been thinking about this. Sorry,” Ji Hyo is suddenly calm, and cautious, it made Mingyu tensed up. “Sorry, I think you need to look for a new job,” Ji Hyo announced and all noise in the kitchen stopped. Mingyu snapped his head to look at Ji Hyo.

“Unnie!” So Min exclaimed but Se Chan stopped her. Ji Hyo glanced at them, but put her attention to Mingyu again.

“I don't want to keep on reducing your pay because of the broken things, but our funds will suffer. I don't want to think what would happen if you broke the cash machine... or worst, the coffee maker!” Ji Hyo just shook her head. “Sorry, Mingyu. I know you need this job for your allowance. Don't worry, I'll write a recommendation letter for you. If it's busy, I'll let you work as our barista sometimes but I don't think I could keep you in long term.” Ji Hyo explained. Mingyu knows the older woman really thought of it, and its must also be a hard decision for her.

“It's okay, noona. I really should have been more careful. Sorry for breaking so many things. Thank you for taking care of me.” Mingyu apologized and bowed his head. Ji Hyo nodded and pat him on the shoulder.

“You're a good kid, Mingyu. Just finish today and go to my office, I'll give your final pay. Okay?” Ji Hyo said with a final pat and went out of the kitchen. The moment she went out, the other two workers surrounded him and hugged.

“Mingyu! Visit us sometimes,” Se Chan whined.

“Noona will give you extra cookies.” So Min said and hugged him tightly. Mingyu hugged them back.

After his shift, Ji Hyo gave him his whole monthly pay even if he still have a week to work for and the left over bread.

“Consider it as your bonus. Come visit sometimes, I'll make you a cup of coffee.” She said and bid him farewell. On his way out, Kwang Soo gave him a salute and a hug.

“We'll still see each other when you visit Seokmin's apartment, so don't miss me too much,” he joked.

Mingyu smiled. The others and Jun, who just returned from his delivery, sent him off. He loved this family. He returned home, exhausted and just wanted for another day to come. Maybe tommorow it'll be better.

But it didn't. He though he’s already done with bad luck, but it just kept on coming.

Wednesday, their old visual arts teacher, Ji Seok Jin, gave the major project that they have to submit before Christmas.

On the second month of the term.

Now, many professors do this, and students really appreciate the long preparation period, but Mr Big Nose (as the annoyed student body have been calling him) is the type of professor who's so lazy, he let the students report in front of the class and only summarize the lecture at the end of the period.

On a Visual Arts subject that needs more hands on experience than lecture. The amount of self study Mingyu had to do in the future made his head ached.

As if he's not stressed enough, Yoo Jae Suk, their General History teacher, just gave them a very boring project of making a historical timeline.

Mingyu never wanted to work more than that time to take his mind off his projects, but he remembered that he just got fired the day before, so he had no choice but to plan for his equally stressful projects back to his apartment for the rest of the night.

His pointless planning was halted by a knock and a call of his name. It's his landlord. ' _Oh god, don't tell me he's going to kick me out._ ' Mingyu thought.

“I'm coming!” Mingyu called back. He opened his door to Haha, the cool person who owns the apartment he's staying.

“Hey, Gyu.” Haha offered him a hi-five and mentioned him to come out for a second.

“Listen, did you read the note on the bulletin board?” Haha asked. Mingyu shook his head and the other made a over reacted face palm.

“Gyu, gyu. What would you do without me? I'm getting worried. You have to move out tomorrow!” Haha said.

“What?!” Mingyu exclaimed. His thoughts have became a reality.

“Someone leased this place to build a huge gym.  The note have been there for a month now. And all the other tenants have moved out. You're the only one who's here,” Haha said, sighing at the lost look on Mingyu's face.

“They found an apartment that quick?” Mingyu asked. He can't move out quickly because: 1. It's hard to look for a cheap apartment, and 2. It's hard to look for an apartment when you don't have cash.

“Well, I actually referred them to a newly build apartment near here. It's on a slightly higher price, but its new, so. I couldn't refer you since there's not enough room... and you already used your advance deposit so I can't reserve you a room. I'm sorry, man.” Haha apologized.

Mingyu wanted to blame the man, but he knew the other is just doing his business. So he just sighed. The man must've took pity on him and patted him.

“What will I do now?” Mingyu wanted to cry.

“You know what, I’ll tell the leaser to give you one more day so you can pack your things. Tonight, call a friend who'll let you crash on their place, then, on Friday, I'll help you to move your things. I'm sorry. This is all I could help you with, Gyu.” Haha said, but Mingyu knew he can't find someone that easily.

“Can't you make that a week?” Mingyu pouted and used his puppy face. Haha smacked him on the head. Mingyu yelped in pain.

“Don't push it kid. The new leaser is scary! He got this big chest, and thighs, and arms! He got a small voice but his presence... yah. I think I'll grovel tomorrow just so he'll let you here for another night.” Haha said and said goodbye.

 

That night, he messaged his group and Seokmin immediately told him to stay on his flat until he finds another. He might be unlucky now, but he's lucky to have friends like him. Even Minghao.

The next morning, Thursday, he saw the new leaser whose name is Kim Jong Kook, and he bowed so low to Haha in gratitude. He's really thankful to him. He just earned more of Mingyu's respect even if he looked like a dog with its tail between its legs while conversing with Jong Kook. Mingyu quickly bid his goodbye and went out to find a new job. He doesn't want to be the receiving end of that glare.

Mingyu doesn't have classes on Thurdays, so he could work for the whole day. Since he's jobless now, he had to look for a new job. But all the places he went to doesn't need a part timer, or the offered pay is too low. By lunch, he was still jobless and all his resumes are still on his bag.

He sighed for the nth time that week that all of his happiness might have escaped his body by now. He went on the park near his university and opened his Twitter.

While scrolling, a tweet caught his eyes.

《 RT this lucky hamster for good luck! 》

Luck? He really need that right now. He clicked on the tweet and the others are commenting how quick it worked.

Minghao will scold him again, but he's so desperate now. So he clicked the retweet and like button.

 

Just as he was about to scroll down, a man stood before him and faked a cough to get his attention.

The guy have a cute slanted eyes, chubby cheeks, and an overall sunny disposition.

‘ _He looked like a hamster_ ,’ Mingyu thought and looked down the tweet. ‘ _What the fuck? I'm going to be lucky?_ ’

“Hello! Are you Kim Mingyu by chance?” he snapped his head up and looked at the guy again. He dumbly nodded his head. The guy’s smile brightens, if that's even possible.

“Excellent! I have a job offer for you. Would you like to hear it?” Hamster man said. Mingyu didn't hesitate and enthusiastically agreed. “Then, would you like to discuss it over lunch? My treat. You can choose where to. I'm hungry,” he said.

Mingyu nodded and lead the way to his old workplace.

Lucky hamster is really effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> Some names are familiar? You're right. Running Man members will make a cameo throughout the story! They will appear but won't have any real focus on them. So, expect to see them sometimes. On that sidenote, watch Running Man!
> 
> For updates and other JiGyu stuff, follow me on Twitter @ohohomos! This story is also cross-posted in Wattpad under k_min9yued.


	3. Initial Interviews Are Gateway to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Editing this fic in AO3 thru phone is haaaard! I won't be uploading the pictures for this chapter, since its tedious and had no effect on the story anyway. They're just pictures of the characters and the interior of the cafe. Worry not, you could still view the story with photos in Wattpad.
> 
> And sorry for the delay! I already posted this chapter on Wattpad last Thursday, so you might want to check my Wattpad for ealier chapter releases. Worry not, this will be continued here in AO3.
> 
> For updates and more JiGyu stuff, you can follow me @ohohomos in Twitter and Wattpad under k_min9yued.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Soonyoung have came up with three physical  observations upon meeting Kim Mingyu.

One, he's handsome; his face looks good, probably on the top ten most handsome guys he've met. Two, his body is ideal; lean with a bit of muscles and healthy tan skin. And three, he's so freaking tall he already knew that Jihoon would unfairly hate him for it.

Overall, he's gonna be hot once Seungkwan had gotten his hands on him.

They were on their way to somewhere Mingyu would like to eat for lunch, casually chatting about their day so far. Mingyu's a good talker, and Soonyoung really appreciated it. Jihoon would need someone like this around him. Mingyu is overall, a great guy, maybe that's why he easily accepted Soonyoung's invitation.

He honestly don’t know what to do if Mingyu refused, after all, he looked for Mingyu for days because Jihoon really need him. He even threaned Soonyoung with physical harm and no rest until he found Mingyu, and he couldn't have that. Wonwoo still owes him a bucket of Nene Chicken for their weekly night out. Plus he would never want to cross an angry Jihoon.

Still, it’s too early to celebrate. So if Mingyu won’t agree... maybe he'll kneel instead or kidnap him. Anything just to make sure that Mingyu would come with him because Jihoon had been really desperate and it's getting scary.

Truth be told, he didn't actually had a hard time on finding Mingyu. The kid has been well-known in this side of the neighborhood. When he asked a couple of guys, they were familiar with Mingyu but they can't recall where they saw him, but Soonyoung got this brilliant idea of asking girls. Mingyu has been a part timer of the cafe where they are currently heading to, if he remembered correctly. Soonyoung even visited the cafe and waited until he overheard that the boy no longer work there. If Mingyu didn't left, maybe they could have met sooner.

When they arrived at the cafe, the customers are already leaving one by one, probably because the lunch time rush was already done. Mingyu saluted the security guard upon entering and went straight to the cashier.

They ordered quite a big meal; pasta, bread, iced Americano and desserts. Two of everything.  
While waiting for their orders to be punched, Mingyu had a small talk with the guy behind the counter and learned that the guy was his replacement, Joshua Hong. Wow, talk about social butterfly. 

Soonyoung and Mingyu took a seat on the corner table near the back of the cafe, somewhere cold and far from the crowd and also a bit private. As they wait for their order, Soonyoung reintroduced himself.

"Like I've said before, the name's Kwon Soonyoung. You can call me Hoshi too, because I'm a star." Soonyoung said, grinning wide. He laid two business cars on the table and slides it towards Mingyu. "I'm the assistant of Woozi. He's a widely known fashion designer for men. Are you familiar with him?" he asked. Mingyu slowly shook his head, turning over the card on his hands.

"Well, it's a bit expected. After all, you won't just see his brands on any supermarket. He caters those with high profile. You can google his name and you'll see his works," Soonyoung put his phone down, Google opened to Images in search of Woozi. Mingyu scrolled a bit on the phone, impressed with the designs.

"What does Woozi want with me?" he asked. Soonyoung smiled and leaned back on his chair.

"I'm getting there. You see, there's a fashion show this coming Christmas Eve and Woozi would attend as one of the featured designers. It will be for a cause, and definitely would garner a lot of attention. He wanted his designs to be as good as expected of him, so he would like you to be his model." Soonyoung said and Mingyu gawked.

Pretty cashier boy comes with their meal, and their conversation is temporarily halted. Soonyoung suggested to talk after eating the meal, since he's hungry. Mingyu seemed to think about the offer. After consuming the food on their table on record time, and waiting for the desserts, they started talking again.

"So you're saying, a popular fashion designer wanted me as his model?" Mingyu still can't believe it, he looks a bit perplexed. Soonyoung laughed.

"That's what I've been telling you! Though, it'll be a personal one. For the fitting of clothes. I'm afraid you won't be one of those who'll step on the catwalk." Soonyoung clarified. Mingyu sighed in relief.

"Catwalk? Are you being scouted, Mingyu?" A female voice cut their conversation. A pretty noona put their orders on their table... with some extras.

"Uhm. We didn't order this slice of cake," Soonyoung said. The pretty woman smiled at him.

"Don't worry. It's on the house. Thank you for being interested in our Mingyu," she said and patted Mingyu's shoulder.

"Ji Hyo-noona, you don't have to." Mingyu whined but she just laughed.

"Apologies, I'm Song Ji Hyo. Owner of this cafe and Mingyu's old boss. But enough of me, are you scouting Mingyu, by chance?" she asked. Soonyoung happily nodded.

I'm offering him a job as Woozi's personal model," Soonyoung informed her. The woman was shocked at first, then glared at Soonyoung.

"This is just a scam, isn't it?" she said. Soonyoung didn't do anything bad, but the woman is scary; he gulped and immediately refused.

"No, no, no! It's the truth!" Soonyoung said. Mingyu just looked at them.

"Noona, why do you think it’s a scam?" he asked.

"Woozi, he's really famous. He's the protege of Yoon Jeonghan. Remember my dream dress? He designed that! I'm looking forward to Woozi's selective designs for women. There's no way he'll scout someone he just saw- wait, how do you even knew Mingyu?" she asked, still glaring at him. He put his hands in front of him, gesturing to the woman that she should calm down, and also in case she'll do something that will harm him.

"Look, one by one. You're right, Woozi is indeed, Jeonghan's protege. And I'm legit his assistance. Look, we have a photo together," he said and showed them his phone.

"This was taken last autumn during Dkon Autumn Men's Collection fashion show," he told them. The woman looked at him and compared him to the one on the photo. Mingyu raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, that's him." she said.

"He's tiny." Mingyu commented. Soonyoung hid his laugh and fake coughed.

"And to answer your next questions, he saw Mingyu's candid photo and immediately said he has to be his model for this upcoming fashion show. He's whipped," he said.

"Wow. Well, if that's true, then I think Mingyu is perfect for it? Now that I think about it. He's handsome, he's tall, he's okay as long as you don't make him carry expensive stuff and glasswares," she laughed. Mingyu whined again. "Do you need any recommendations?" she asked Soonyoung.

"No need, as long as Mingyu accepts. Like I said, Woozi specially wants him." he answered.

"Mingyu, don't forgot me when you're famous," she joked and looked at the two of them. "Well, I have to go, sorry for interrupting your conversation. Enjoy the desserts as an apology." she bid farewell and walked away.

"So, what do you say?" Soonyoung questioned. Mingyu made a humming noise and carefully chewed his dessert.

"Is it okay if I think about it first?" he asked. Soonyoung immediately nodded.

"Of course!" he took one of the two business cards and wrote something in the back of it and gave it back to Mingyu. "Here, that's the address of Woozi's office. You can come there to further discuss the terms like salary, working schedule, etc. You might want to discuss it directly with Woozi. After all, he's your boss. Just message me first when you're going so that we could clear our schedules," he said as he hand the cards back to Mingyu.

"Okay. I'll keep it in mind. Thank you," Mingyu accepted the card and continued eating. Soonyoung clapped to get Mingyu's attention.

"Anyway, wanna play twenty questions? I need to report something back to boss, you see. I'll start first, okay?" Soonyoung said and Mingyu agreed.

By the end of their meeting, desserts were long gone and Soonyoung knew more than twenty facts about Kim Mingyu. It’s a good start. He can't wait to report back to Jihoon.


	4. The First "Yes"

Two days after their meeting, Soonyoung received a message from Mingyu that he'll visit on Friday. Which is today, and Jihoon could not help but panic.

Mingyu was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. He should be here by now, if he really liked to come. But he's still not here. What if he thought Jihoon is very creepy for asking him as a personal model? What if he thought it was really a scam? Or worst, what if he thought Jihoon is a human trafficer? Thousands of scenarios have been lurking in Jihoon's mind while he's pacing in the living room for so long, Soonyoung already stopped pacifying him and is now ignoring him in favor of his mobile game.

But Jihoon can't help but worry. This Kim Mingyu is his ticket to success, and if he doesn't show up, Jihoon don't know how he'll deal with it.

When someone pressed the doorbell, Soonyoung and Jihoon immediately shifted their attention to it. Soonyoung muttered a 'finally' under his breath.

"I'm so sorry for being late. The taxi also didn't know this area well," an apologetic and sheepish voice told Soonyoung. Reassurances are uttered and there's only a few seconds until Jihoon finally meet him.

Soonyoung re-enters the room and behind him is the guy whose picture he'd been staring for the whole week. It's actually a bit creepy to see him moving.

The looks and the built is expected as he've seen in the photo, but he it still took his breath alway for a single second. The guy is handsome, he got a youthful face. His eyes are round, showing his curiosity and nervousness. When he smiled, his cute canines showed and Jihoon can't believe he used the word cute. His body type is just right. And his height... is one this he didn't expect.

He never expected that the guy is this tall. When Soonyoung went to his side, he gave him the stink eye as the stood up himself.

"Kim Mingyu, this is my employer, Lee Jihoon. He is the person behind Woozi. Jihoonie, this is the guy you've been looking for," Soonyoung introduced them to each other.

Jihoon offered his hand while looking at the boy from head to toe. It's a long stare, probably because this guy have a long body, and he's looming and very uncomfortable after his small "hello".

"Kid, how tall are you?" Jihoon said intead of a greeting. Both Soonyoung and Mingyu looked at him, confused. God, his neck hurts and it's only been a few minutes.

"183 cm, sir." Mingyu supplied. Jihoon clicked his tongue and muttered a "damn, he's perfect" under his breath. Soonyoung stiffled a laugh and Mingyu looked at him questionably, he probably didn't hear it, thank god.

Jihoon let go of Mingyu's hand after realising that he's been holding it for too long. He cleared his throat and gestured Mingyu to take his seat. The boy took his seat and Jihoon was glad they were of eye level when they seated.

"I'm Lee Jihoon, alias Woozi. I'm a fashion designer. But I believe Soonyoung already told you the fundamentals, correct?" Jihoon asked and Mingyu nodded. "Then, you being here must mean you are at least interested in the job?" Again, he nodded. So far, this have been Jihoon's primary worry. Knowing that the other is interested is enough. Convincing him would be easier.

"Then, let me explain the project and your job in detail. Soonyoung, can you prepare some drinks for us? This will be a long discussion," he ordered without sparing a glance at Soonyoung who just saluted and left the room. Jihoon's whole attention is now on Mingyu, who gulped before nodding.

"Let's start with the project. Soonyoung must have told you about the fashion show for a cause, am I right? It's organized and headed by my good friend Yoon Jeonghan. I believe you've done some reasearch before going here?" Jihoon inquired. Mingyu nodded his head. Soonyoung came and put the drinks on the table and left quietly. Mingyu thanked him and took a sip of juice before answering.

"Well, I'm curious. I researched about you, and I always see his name in the articles too," Mingyu answered.

"It's because he's my mentor. He basically made me who I am today. As a student and as his friend, I want him to reach his goal, and one of them is to help the beneficiary of that cause. Several orphanage will given the support they need." He said. Mingyu is listening to him very carefully, and Jihoon really appreciated it.

"Despite that, I think he's also helping me with my own dream. It's more selfish than his own, and that is to be known in this field." Jihoon took a sip before continuing his story. Mingyu watches him carefully.

"Like I said before, he made me who I am today, it's both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because I learned a lot. Techniques, the culture, the way around the industry. Jeonghan-hyung taught me all of it. And for that I'm thankful but I became known as Jeonghan's protege, not Woozi, the designer. And he knows how much that have taken toll on me and my career. So in this project, I need to showcase my talents and make a name for myself." Jihoon said and smiled bitterly. "Selfish, isn't it?" he said.

Mingyu shook his head.

"I think, wanting to be known for something, you've been working hard for is just a normal thing. It's not selfish to look for validation," he answered. Jihoon looked at him and studied him.

Mingyu seemed... sincere. Like he's saying it not because he wanted the job, but because he meant it. Jihoon smiled.

"Well, whether it's my dream or his, it doesn't change the fact that I'm in charge of half of the collection this time, and my performance will greatly affect the flow of the project. That's where you come in, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu straightened his posture and leaned closer to Jihoon.

"Every piece is made to be worn. I, myself have difficulties on making designs, but it's because my designs seemed dull on papers. I need someone who will fit my works for me to get things done, and I know you're the perfect fit. Did Soonyoung told you how I discovered you?"

"He just said you saw my photo," mingyu answered. Jihoon nodded.

"That's right. And when I saw you, my mind that was stuck on nothing was filled with all these ideas. I need to see those designs on you, Mingyu. They're made to be worn by you," Jihoon said. It sounded very cheesy, the poor boy is even flushed, but it's the truth. Those designs were made because of Mingyu, so he had to see him in it.

"W-well, it's good to know that and all, but what's in it for me?" Mingyu asked. Someone might have taught it to him, because he looked awkward asking it, but Jihoon don't mind.

"I heard from Soonyoung that you're still a student, right? I could work around your schedule. All I need is for you to come here and do the fitting, so it won't be a lot of work. You can come here during your breaks, then you could study here until I dismissed you. For the pay, I will double the pay of your last part time job. That way, you don't have to find another, so you could focus here and your studies. We'll have one whole day off in a week. So? Do you want in?" Jihoon let that all sink in Mingyu's mind.

He's very confident. The pay is a very little price for what he'll get when everything is successful. The only problem is the schedule, but they could work on that. Mingyu seems to know that the offer is good, and it's a waste to refuse it. But the longer the boy is silent, the more nervous Jihoon feels. The suspense is killing him.

"Say yes?" he said to break the silence.

Mingyu studied him and slowly nodded. "Yes. I want in," he agreed.

Jihoon felt a big burden lifted on his shoulder. He felt so happy, he smiled to Mingyu. He called Soonyoung to prepare the contract, and he stood up to shake Mingyu's hands again.

Mingyu's hand is warm, and his eyes are bright, and Jihoon thinks that Mingyu is definitely the muse he's been looking for.


	5. First Day High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm excited to share thus chapter! This is where it all begins!!!! Yaaaaaaaay!

Mingyu left the cafe feeling giddy. Mr. Soon- err, Hoshi is a nice guy. He's really funny and easy to get along with. He's also cute, like the hamster he retweeted earlier that day.

 

That reminded him, he had to share that tweet so others will also be lucky.

He was about to message his friends to share his story when the group chat popped out.

Feeling excited, Mingyu quickly made his way home to Seokmin's apartment.

Mingyu was welcomed with some liquor and chicken. Minghao and Seokmin eagerly listened as Mingyu recounted the past few hours. They expressed disbelief and amazement with Mingyu's experience. Even Mingyu is hesistant to think that he is _that_ lucky.

"Are you sure about this, though? I mean, won't this affect your studies?" Minghao asked. Mingyu chewed on the chicken leg before he answered.

"Well, they said they'll work around my schedule. To be honest, they are very accomodating to me. This opportunity is too good to be true," Mingyu said. Seokmin and Minghao agreed.

"Even so, you should at least talk to your future boss. You'll never know, this might be something good." Seokmin positively suggested.

"Yup, I wouldn't want to waste this. I'll be careful." Mingyu said.

For the rest of the night, his friends continued to tease him about modeling and being famous overtime, and Mingyu felt giddy from the liquor and from his friends' support.

He promised that he'll do everything to make a good impression and grab the chance for a better part time job.

Fast forward two days later, and all of Mingyu's positivity left his body. He left an hour and a half earlier so that he'll have enough time to look for the studio where they'll be meeting but after an hour of walking around, he begun to panic and hailed a taxi, who also don't know the location. Mingyu begun to think that he got pranked, until the taxi finally reached its destination, few minutes later than the agreed time.

Talk about getting late on the final interview.

Mingyu quickly looked for the door number indicated on the business card, checked his hair, clothes, and face to make sure he look at least presentable, then rang the doorbell without any hesitation. He's too late to think much.

Hoshi opened the door and Mingyu immediately apologised. The man waved it off, it seems like they're not bothered by his lateness, but Mingyu wasn't sure about his real boss. To calm himself down, Mingyu looked around the small flat.

He didn't have enough time to prepare because the hallway is just short, and a few steps after he was introduced to a man he only knew through a photo.

Woozi is a short man, a whole head shorter than him, but he carried himself with confidence so he seems a lot bigger than his actual height. He doesn't looked like someone just a few years older than Mingyu; he looked more matured than that so Mingyu can't help but be nervous when the man shook his hand.

 _Pretty_ _hand_ , Mingyu never knew he would look at a hand and think it's pretty, but Woozi's are. The man  also got a piercing stare, one directed at Mingyu throughout his whole explanation of the job and his circumstances.

But when Wooz- no, Jihoon smiled at Mingyu's positive response to the job, Mingyu couldn't help but stare at the dimpled cheeks and cute smile.

 

\+ Say Yes +

Now he's on his way to the studio again, three days after he accepted the job for the first fitting. Jihoon explained his job well to him. All he needed to do is stand still and let Jihoon measure his body and fit the clothes when it's done. As simple as that.

So he thought it won't be hard and he won't feel nervous because it's easy. But when Jihoon answered the door and told him its only the two them, Mingyu immediately felt alarmed.

He guessed it was the first day jitters. He have to be alone with his boss, a famous designer, for a long period of time. They have yet to start but Mingyu already felt awkward.

"Shall we start?" Jihoon asked. Mingyu stiffly nodded and stood straight.

Now, Mingyu is used to skinship. He always hug his friends, imitiated high fives, and always touchy to people he's closed to, so he doesn't know why he's jumpy at the slight skin to skin contact with Jihoon. The man might have noticed it, as he paused and looked at Mingyu's face.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Jihoon asked him after the third time he flinched.

"I-I'm not. It's just that... I'm kinda nervous? Like, y'ah know. You're my boss and stuff, and we're alone and this is my first day. I don't know what to do," Mingyu rumbled. Jihoon studied him, and raised his hand to stop Mingyu from talking more. He carefully let go of Mingyu's wrist that he was about to measure and sighed.

"If you're uncomfortable, just say so. What do you suggest we could do to make you feel more relax?" Jihoo patiently inquired.

Mingyu felt bad. He's the employee here but Jihoon is really patient with him. Mingyu stilled himself and mentally slapped himself. _Get yourself together._

"I'm sorry! I'll-"

"What about a game? Let's play twenty questions while fitting. Maybe it'll make you calm down," Jihoon suggested. Unable to think of better option, Mingyu enthustiastically nodded.

"Okay. Tea or coffee?" Jihoon started as he took Mingyu's wrist again and continue measuring.

"Coffee! You?" Mingyu immediately answered. Jihoon smiled while taking down the measurement on a piece of paper.

"Same. How do you like your coffee?" he said as he moved to measure Mingyu's torso.

"Black. You?"

"With a lot of creamer," Mingyu giggled, not only because Jihoon doesn't look like someone with sweet tooth, but also because his light touches are tickling him. Jihoon raised his eyebrow at him and Mingyu cleared his throat.

"I'm ticklish, sorry. So juice or cola?" he twists his head to look back at Jihoon who is measuring his shoulders.

"Don't turn around," Jihoon warmed and held Mingyu's shoulder to correct him. "I like cola."

"Me too! Cats or dogs? Mine is dog!"

"Cats. Summer or winter?"

"Summer! I get to go out a lot! Because I like nature, I always hike or camp during summer." Mingyu shared as Jihoon kneed in front of him to measure his legs. He kept on rumbling to distract himself because his boss is just a few inches away from his junk. Jihoon hummed as he was focused on the fitting. "You?"

"I'm an indoor person so I like it when it's winter. Everything looks mellow." he commented.

"Hmmm... what more? Oh! If you're not a designer, what would be your profession instead?" Mingyu asked. Jihoon stopped and really thought about it.

"Maybe a music composer? I like listening to music. I also play some instruments, so if its not fashion, maybe I'll be into music," Jihoon said and resumed his work. "And you?"

"Maybe I'll be an idol?" Mingyu suddenly blurted out. Jihoon snorted.

"You know that idols have to know how to dance, sing, and maybe act too, right? Spread your legs for me please." Jihoon instructed as he move to kneel down in front of Mingyu. Mingyu blushed when Jihoon started measure his groin.

"I-I-I could train! I already got the looks and the height. What I don't have, I could learn it. I-I'm a hardworker and a fast learner!" he stuttered. Thankfully, the groin fitting is just quick and Mingyu sighed in relief as Jihoon stood up and looped the measuring tape around Mingyu's neck to measure.

Mingyu have to lean down, brunging their faces closer together. Jihoon stared at him.

"Hmmm... yeah. Maybe you could pass as an idol trainee," Jihoon commented then resumed on taking down the figures, completely unaware of Mingyu's blush.

They went on and on until Jihoon already measured what he had to measure, tried to match the textiles for the designs, and Mingyu finally felt comfortable enough with Jihoon.

His feet is sore from having to stand for more than an hour, but his cheeks are also hurting from laughing and smiling with Jihoon, so Mingyu thought that his first day is just okay.


	6. Defining Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Have you watched Getting Closer Teaser MV? Mark your calendars, Carats! 122118 it is!
> 
> Hinted: SoonWoo (just mentioned in a sentence)

They've been fitting for two weeks already, and Jihoon is already falling into the routine. Mingyu goes to his studio whenever he's free, which was almost everyday. Sometimes early, sometimes late. It's a minimum of two hours per day, so Jihoon got so much progress on sewing the finished designs. Fitting it on actual human is very different from fitting it on a mannequin.

It wasn't that easy at first. Mingyu is ticklish, fidgety, and could not stay still for two minutes straight. But iy might be a blessing in disguise, as they now know some things about each other and they are a lot more casual now. Overall, Mingyu is a great help.

Still, Jihoon could find himself stuck on the next design, and he can't fathom what's missing.

Plus his supply of fabric and textile is running out. Jihoon sighed as he reached out and felt the hard roll of plastic, indicating that his roll of red satin is now gone. Buying textile is not a complicated task, its almost like buying groceries for Jihoon, but he could only take a yard of five different colors and he'd be struggling. Even Soonyoung is not much of a help either.

With Soonyoung out on a "brainstorming" with Wonwoo (he pitied his friend a little, but that's what you get for liking someone who have a bird brain), the task would be harder.

A knock on the door cut off his thoughts, and Mingyu peeked on the door.

"Jihoon-hyung! I already let myself in," he announced. Jihoon nodded and ushered him inside.

Mingyu put down his bag and laptop on the sofa, and moved closer to Jihoon. He looked at the incomplete design and studied it.

"Seeing your progress everyday is really interesting. Is this one finished?" Mingyu questioned. Jihoon shook his head.

"No, it still lacks the red satin part here," Jihoon said as he pointed on the clothe and let Mingyu see the design. Mingyu "ooh"ed and nodded. Jihoon realised that Mingyu could help him. "Since its just a part of deisign, you don't have to be fitted today. But I ran out of red satin that I need. Wanna go with me to buy some?" Jihoon asked.

"Sure, might as well help you with it," Mingyu shrugged. Jihoon took his wallet and car keys and led Mingyu out of his studio.

They took his car and left. They were silent on the first few minutes that only the sound of radio is heard, but Mingyu seemed restless from the silence.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked. Jihoon sighed and lowered the volume of his radio.

"It's a bit far, almost an hour drive from here, but the owner's son is my friend, so I get good discounts and he even let me order textiles abroad through him," he answered. Mingyu seems satisfied with the answer and kept quiet for a minute until he found something else to ask.

"So... how's the designs coming?" Jihoon groaned. It's the question that he dreads the most. But he wants to be honest with Mingyu.

"I can't think of a new design. I mean, the progress is good with the finished designs finally getting sewed, but I can't think of something new. I have many ideas, but I can't seem to put them together for it to work for the theme," he confessed. Mingyu sighed in agreement.

"I know what you mean. My portfolio also looks like a mess right now," Mingyu shared. Jihoon took the oppurtunity to steer the conversation away from him.

"Oh, you mean the one for your final project? Why? How's school?" he asked.

"It's bad that I still can't think of a subject. The project is about a revamp of a classic art, but I can't think of any classic art that I want to use, and I can't even think of how I'll do that. My friends, Dokyeom and Minghao, are ahead of me. They already have a draft of what they want to do. I envy them," Mingyu said. Jihoon sympathized with Mingyu and patted his back.

"With all those things and you going to my studio, you might not have anytime for your girlfriend huh?" Jihoon comment. Mingyu shifted and looked at him.

"Me? Girlfriend? I don't have one." he said. Jihoon stopped at the red light and faced him.

"Really? Aw, that's bad. I want to ask you something related to it," Jihoon said and drove again.

"I don't! Why do you even thought of that? If I'm dating someone, I wouldn't be on your studio everytime I'm free from school works." Mingyu reasoned. Jihoon hummed in realization. "What do you want to ask anyway?"

"It's about dating," Jihoon simply said. Mingyu teasingly smiled at him.

"Heeeh. Did someone asked you out?" Jihoon rolled his eyes and glared at the younfer man.

"Idiot, its for the theme, Philia. I thought about incorporating young love in it, so I thought I could ask you if you had a girlfriend," Jihoon explained.

"Well, it's not like I didn't date at all," Mingyu leaned back on his seat and started to fidget with his shirt. "But all my dates are... not good? Like this one time my friends set me up with this pretty girl, but she didn't talk. At all! All she did is stare at me! It's a bit creepy, to be honest, and she never contacted me ever again," Mingyu recounted with a horrified voice. Jihoon let out a chuckle.

 

"Well, there goes my plan."

"But why did you even think I have a girlfriend?" Mingyu asked. Jihoon just shrugged.

"You just looked like you'd have one. You looked good, and tall. You're attitude is also okay, so I thought you'll snatch a girl or something," Jihoon explained. Mingyu fell silent, and Jihoon had to look at him when the red light is on just to make sure he didn't offend him. He found Mingyu pouting.

"I don't have a girlfirend and I don't plan on getting one anytime soon," he pouted. Jihoon thought Mingyu is just frustrated on being single despite those reasons and laughed. He decided to leave the topic behind as he slowed down.

"The shop is just around that corner," he announced.

They parked infront of a modest, single detached shop with glass walls that showed variety of fabrics and textiles. Plain white fabricd to tapestry with colorful designs are lined up the store front. "Coups Textile" shows rolls and rolls of fabrics of different types.

 

The door bell chimed as they entered, and the man on the counter looked up to them with a big smile.

"Jihoon! My friend! How's it going?" the man welcomed him with a one arm hug that Jihoon barely returned.

The man looked around looking for someone before he looked at Mingyu. "Oh, no Hoshi today? Who's this?" he asked.

"Seungcheol, this is Mingyu, my model. Mingyu, he's a friend, Seungcheol. His family owns this place," Jihoon introduced them to each other and the two shook hands.

"Aaah. He's the one Hoshi have told me about. Nice to meet you. I hope Jihoon have been treating you well, he's a bit of a slave driver, isn't he?" Seungcheol stage whispered and it earned him a smack on his back. He yelped. Mingyu laughed at them.

"Enough of that, we're here to shop, not to chat," Jihoon said as he leave the two men behind. He's looking at the fabrics when Seungcheol bothered him again.

"Already? You know, if you just get me a date on one of your friends maybe I would stop pestering you. I'm lonely here!" he said. Mingyu looked at them from afar, amused.

Jihoon's friendship with Seungcheol is a lot like his friendship with Soonyoung. They've know each other for a long time, even before Jihoon started designing. Seungcheol's family store have been his to go when he needed fabrics and until now, they've form a strong relationship. But it doesn't mean Jihoon would not be annoyed with his clinginess.

Jihoon sighed in defeat.

"I'll look for someone who wants to date you. For now, can we please focus on this? I thought you said there's a new fabric you wanted me to see?" Jihoon said. Seungcheol smiled gratefully, and then it's all business.

"Yes. There's a newly shipped fabric from Malaysia, so I thought you'd like to see them. Why not look around while I get it? Here's the scissors, you know what to do," he said and went at the back of the store.

"That's what I've been doing, idiot," Jihoon smiled fondly and continued his shopping. Mingyu, who finished looking around the shop, went near him to get the fabrics Jihoon started cutting.

He just got three yards of a few satin color, dark colors and warm colors alike for other types of fabrics. He just kept on dumping and dumping them into Mingyu's arm without looking at the boy. When he realised it, he looked back and saw Mingyu doing just fine.

"Wow, aren't those heavy?" he asked. Mingyu peeked behind the mountain of fabrics in his arms and smiled.

"Not really, but it's hard to hold on to, they're kinda slippery," he said as he adjusted his hold on them. Jihoon tried to put the succeeding fabrics neatly, so Mingyu wouldn't have any problem on holding it.

When Seungcheol went out again, he had a binder with a sample of the fabrics with him. He laughed at the scene and offered to fold the fabrics so that Mingyu could balance more while Jihoon looked through the binder.

Jihoon ordered three printed fabrics and five dark color ones on the top of the ten that Mingyu had to carry. By the end of his purchase, Seungcheol gave Mingyu a calling card just in case he needed a new part time job when Jihoon is done with him. Jihoon glared at his friend and told him not to 'steal his part-timer'.

"Visit me sometime to drink, okay? Invite Mingyu and Hoshi along. Being the manager here is boring and lonely," Seungcheol said before they got on the car.

"Being bored while earning millions, only Choi Seungcheol could relate," Jihoon dramatically said. Mingyu had to laugh at Seungcheol's appalled face. They got on the car and waved goodbye.

"Hey! You promised to find me a date! Don't forget! Take care!" the man runs after them and waved. Mingyu let out an amused laugh.

"He acts cutely for his manly face," Mingyu commented. Jihoon snorted.

"Don't tell him that, he'll make you watch his ten _aegyos_ ," Jihoon said and they both laughed. "Anyway, thank you for going with me. You're a lot useful than Soonyoung," he added.

"No problem! Maybe in the future you could just ask me to tag along too. Seungcheol-hyung is funny," Mingyu said. Jihoon smiled at the offer, but he thought maybe he might not get Mingyu's help by the next fabric shopping.

Time is running, and its almost just three months before the fashion show. The routine he's falling into is slow, so he knew he have to change something about it.

But when he saw that Mingyu is looking expectedly at him, he doesn't have the heart to tell him this. Instead, he said other words.

"I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the story progression seems slow, I just really want to show all the characters and build the foundations when the romance starts. Thanks for reading!


	7. You need Some Research

Jihoon stretched his tired arms and straighten his back with a groan. He's been working on the first set of clothes nonstop since Mingyu had went home. It's almost midnight and the sandwich and coffee that Mingyu left before he went home was already cold.

Still, the result have been satisfying. His model could now wear his first finished design. He was going back from the kitchen after he reheated the sandwich and had thrown the cold coffee for a new one when the doorbell rung.

Jihoon went to the door to answer, it might just be a tipsy Soonyoung asking to sleep on the studio. But to his surprise, the man behind the door is nowhere as messy and as drunk Soonyoung could be. The man's blonde hair is an attractive mess, partnered with his ironed clothes and dazzling smile, Jihoon was starstruck.

He never really gotten out of that stage.

  
"Jeonghan-hyung!" He exclaimed in surprise. The man laughed and hugged Jihoon.

"Jihoonie! My favorite!" Jeonghan patted the back of shocked Jihoon. "Hmmm. That sandwich smells delicious, can I take a bite? I'm so hungry!" The man whined. Jihoon ushered him inside his studio and offered his sandwich to him.

"How long have you been here in Korea? Are you well? Do you have a hotel now? Did something happened?" Jihoon asked. Jeonghan just ate and savor the sandwich.

"One question at a time," the man said after he chewed half of the sandwich."This sandwich is really good! Where did you bought this? I'm sure you and Soonyoung couldn't make something like this."

"Hyung!" Jihoon said. Jeonghan just laughed at him and told him to wait until he finished the sandwich. Jihoon's hunger was long forgotten and all he wanted are answers.

"Okay, so where do I start?" Jeonghan leaned back to the sofa, making himself comfortable. "Ah yes, so I've been in Korea for the last... two hours. This is my first stop, you know? Because you're my favorite. Yes, I'm well, good, great! Better than I'll ever be. And yes, I already got a hotel where I could stay so I won't be crashing here, and no, nothing have happened... yet," Jeonghan finished his long explanation.

"Then... why are you here?" Jihoon inquired, suddenly nervous. Jeonghan won't leave his studio in LA if he doesn't have an important appointment.

Jeonghan laughed. "No need to be nervous! I'm just here because my cousin did something idiotic again! Did you know he applied as a staff in a cafe? At least it's not a convenience store like last time," Jeonghan shared.

Jihoon relaxed himself when he realized that the issue is not about his designs.

"Of course, I'm more excited to look at your designs. So when I saw the lights on, I decided to knock here. So! Let me see please!" Jeonghan continued and Jihoon tensed again.

He doesn't know how to say that he's still not yet finished and contented with his own designs but he knew he couldn't lie to Jeonghan.

"...okay. Please follow me." Jihoon said and led Jeonghan to his studio. He mentioned to the opened sketchbook and Jeonghan immediately scanned them. He hummed as he looked on the designs.

"I assume this is all for Philia, am I right?" he asked. Jihoon nodded. "Jihoon, I'll be frank. It's lacking, and at this point I'm expecting at least an outline for Eros, but you have none." the other man commented. Even if its expected, it still hurts. Jihoon sat down on his chair.

"Its lacking, I know. Its because I can't relate to the theme." Jihoon said in frustration. "All I did was read and read and read but I couldn't translate them into the designs. I know there has to be this... this _something_! But I can't... I couldn't-"

"How's this Kim Mingyu?" Jeonghan calmly said. Jihoon immediately stopped.

"M-Mingyu?" he said, confused. "How did you know him?"

"Wonwoo told me you hired someone to be your muse in guise of being your personal model. So, how's he?" Jeonghan teasingly said.

"H-how? He's good? I mean, I did sketch at least ten designs... though it's lacking. He got my imagination going," he carelessly said. Jeonghan invaded his personal bubble and poked him.

"Got your imagination going?" he said. Jihoon blushed.

"Not in _that_ way!" he said. Jeonghan leaned back and laughed.

"I know! I'm just teasing. If he really did got your imagination going in _that_ way, you should have gotten some ideas for Eros ," he commented. "I just mean that you should use him to the fullest!"

"WHAT?! I didn't hire him for that-" Jihoon stood up, protesting.

"I mean you should date him! Not, _you know._ " Jeonghan calmed him down.

"I still didn't hire him for that." Jihoon hissed. Sometimes, his mentor frustrated him.

"It doesn't have to be romantic! You don't even have to say it's a date. Just get the feel of being with someone who's your type, and maybe you'll produce more exciting designs," Jeonghan said. Jihoon just ignored the roundabout way of saying his designs are boring.

"He's not my type." he simply said. Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"Wonwoo described it as love at first sight."

"What? No!" Jihoon immediately disagreed.

"He said, and I quote, 'he saw the picture and said he found someone who he wants to do something for'," Jeonghan airquoted. Jihoon blushed because it is what he said, word by word.

"Anyway, it doesn't really have to be romantic, like I said before. You don't even have to say it's a date. You could go out as friends then you look at other couples and get inspirations from them. See?"

Jeonghan poised a good solution, its all win for Jihoon. But he won't just say yes easily.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"Oh dearest Woozi, you never said no to me," Jeonghan said and stood up to leave. Jihoon followed him towards the front door. Before Jeonghan closed the door, he turned back.

"Tell me how it goes, okay?" he said and left. Jihoon could feel his head throbbing. Jeonghan really does have that effect on him.

**+=+=+=+=+=+**

It's another day of fitting, and Mingyu needed his conversation to stop fidgetting again. Jihoon thought it's the time to 'ask him out'.

"So, how's your own project going?" he started. 

"Well, my friends are all busy with theirs, so I'm going to the museum alone for some research," Mingyu shared and Jihoon felt as if everything was served to him in a silver platter.

"Really? Can I come with you?" Jihoon said, and he almost poked Mingyu's hip with the pin because Mingyu turned around to look at him.

"Really?" he said, shocked.

Jihoon shrugged and corrected Mingyu's posture to hide his nervousness and blush.

"Sure, why not. I also need some research," he said.

"Woah, sure!" Mingyu just said.

"Sure?" Jihoon asked again.

"Sure! I'm getting excited." Mingyu giggled and Jihoon smiled.

"So give me the time and date. We'll meet then," Jihoon said. Mingyu agreed.

_It's a date_. Jihoon almost said but caught his tongue. Only he had to know that.

 


	8. Just Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, JiGyuists!

After the second "research", everything felt natural. From exchanging messages everyday for checking each other's schedule to exchanging messages for dates. Though both still used the word "research" to dodge the awkward topic, they're both aware it's basically what they're doing without any romance involved.

 

 

Its their fourth "research" scheduled today. They are going to the park near Mingyu's university since it's a Saturday, and most of the people there are families, group of frends, and couples. It's great for Jihoon, as he got his needed inspirations from the couples surrounding them and for Mingyu, the environment is good for practicing his art until he decided on the theme of his portfolio.

They look natural on the park, just a couple of university students sketching for their own projects. Jihoon is wearing a comfortable button up blouse and pants and Mingyu with his own plain tee and jeans. Jihoon really looked like Mingyu's age, despite him being four years older than the other. Maybe it's the height, or maybe its just because Jihoon had a baby face. Still, the way they treat each other now are much more comfortable than before.

Despite this, Mingyu still treat Jihoon with respect. He really looked up to Jihoon. His designs are good, he's professional when it comes to work, and he's also hardworking. Mingyu can't count on the times he'll leave Jihoon's studio late at night because the other wanted his work to be perfect. He knew Jihoon is pressured so he wanted to help the man as much as he can. If he could help him by serving him coffee and sandwiches or looking for other places where Jihoon could find inspirations, Mingyu will do it. It's also good for him, since the times he's not being fitted is used for his studies, and he also got some inspirations for his own project. It's a win-win situation.

It's also fun to listen when Jihoon savagely critique other people's fashion sense. His commentaries are funny, and gives Mingyu some things to laugh at.

"That man's outfit is plain ugly. Why would he mix that shade of violet and that shade of orange? Some complementary colours are just not meant to be," he said. Mingyu giggled as he looked at the man leisurely walking across the park. Violet top and orange jogging pants are not his thing either.

Mingyu was about to mention another man with hideous sweater when his phone rung.

 

 

 

Mingyu paused, a heavy feeling settled on his stomach. There is only one reason why his sister had to call him and he'd rather not talk about it. The phone's ringing might have been distracting, as Jihoon had to comment on it.

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Jihoon asked him and broke him out of his daze. Mingyu excused himself, aware of Jihoon's curious stare.

He went somewhere the other man could see but far enough so that he won't hear any word of the conversation he'll have. When he found a good spot, he pressed the green button.

"Oppa~ Good morning!" Minseok, Mingyu's sister greeted him. Despite the uneasiness, Mingyu smiled.  
"Good morning. Have you eaten?" he asked, His sister giggled on the other line.

"Yes! I cooked fried rice for me and Mom," she said. Mingyu felt proud, at least she could cook something now.

"Good. Did something happened? Why did you call?" Mingyu questioned, straight to the point. His sister seems to not now what to answer, as she stuttered when she answered.

"O-Oppa, are you busy?"

"Hmmm... I'm researching for my portfolio with my friend," he peered toward Jihoon, who is still sketching something.

"Is that so? How's your school?"

"I'm fine. You didn't answer my question, though. Did something happened? How are you?" Mingyu asked again, wanting to know why his sister called him. There's a pause on the other side of the line, and he could hear some shift in movement. His sister is clearly uneasy, which made him anxious too.

"Oppa... I'm okay. The school is challenging, but it's fun." His sister shared. He waited for a while for his sister to continue, but she just kept her silence. Its seems like she does't want to talk about _her_ , too.

"And Mom? Did she do something?" Mingyu nervously asked.

"No, but she didn't open the cafe for three days, and now she's working too hard. I think she's trying to be busy to distract herself," she said. Mingyu bit his lip.

"Should I visit?" he said, something he never really wanted to do unless needed. He would rather not, especially since his last visit seems to made his mother worse.

"No, I don't think you should. Mom is still angry... I'll tell you when I can't handle it anymore." His sister said. Mingyu pitied her and felt bad.

"Sorry, Minseokkie. Don't hesitate to call me, okay? Oppa is just here. I'm sorry you have to be alone there."

"Nah, it's okay. Oppa is working hard for us anyway."

Mingyu is touched and as much as he would like to talk more to his sister, Jihoon is now cleaning up his materials. He knew he had to back now.

"Minseok, I have to go now, my friend is finished with his sketches," he said.

"You're with Dokyeom-oppa? Say hi for me! I'll be hanging up now. Take care!" she said.

"Bye, Minseok. Take care of yourself and Mom. Call me if something happened." He said goodbye and pocketed his phone. He didn't want to tell his sister about Jihoon yet, since it'll be a long conversation. Maybe he'll tell her next time.

He was about to go back to their spot when Jihoon met him half way and gave him his things. The man looked at him and studied him.

"Can we go on the other side of the park? I saw some entertainers there," Mingyu pointed to the group of people with colourful dresses to distract the other. Jihoon is easily drawn to the crowd and led the way.

Mingyu smiled. He looked like he's younger than Mingyu, its almost cute. Almost.

They settled a few feet away from the thin crowd gathering around the entertainers. As Jihoon watch with interest and curiosity, Mingyu's mind drifted away with thoughts about his family again.

 

 

* * *

 

Jihoon is satisfied with how his sketches turned out today. They're colourful, vibrant, and exciting. He knew he had to twerk something on some designs, and he knew he have to adjust some but overall, this day have been productive.

He almost want to ask about Mingyu's progress, but he knew the other is distracted because of the phone call he received. After that, the other man is in deep thought and didn't touched his sketchbook again. Still, he saw the other taking some photos, so maybe he is just tired. 

Jihoon thought that its not his business, and Mingyu will surely tell him what happened if he truly wanted to, so he didn't pry anymore.

Today, Jihoon managed to create three designs, all of which he wanted to make immediately. His excitement might have been too much though, as Mingyu jumped when he heard Jihoon's voice.

"Hey," Jihoon started. "Are you free this Tuesday?" he asked. Mingyu frowned and checked his phone's calendar.

"Nope, my friend and I have a brainstorming session. It's an individual project, but we want to share some ideas," Mingyu shook his head.

Jihoon bit his lip. He really, really want these designs done. He's finally getting into the zone. He can't afford to waste more time.

"If it's just sharing ideas, do you think you could do it in the studio? You can invite your friend too." Jihoon requested. The other man looks unsure.

"Are you sure? It's not like it's a formal meeting, so we could do it anywhere, but aren't we intruding?" 

"No, you'll be doing me a huge favour if you're okay with it. As long as you won't litter and be too loud, it's okay. I just really to be done with Philia. Please?"

Mingyu knew it'll be a problem. Seokmin is one of the loudest and messiest person he knew, but Jihoon looks a bit desperate. If Seokmin could promise to behave, maybe they could.

"I'll ask him first, is it alright?" Mingyu offered. The man sighed in relief.

"Thank you! Don't worry I'll let you use my wifi." Jihoon said. As if Mingyu needed more reason to say yes.

Just helping Jihoon out is enough, and maybe he could distract himself too.


	9. Platonic Soulmate Is A Thing, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter written so far, and it's not even finished as planned! There should be additional parts... but I'm afraid I won't be able to update today if I try to finish it as planned. I guess this turned out okay, too. 
> 
> Congrats to SVT for winning Bonsang in GDA! Their perfornance is crazy good! AND THAT CLAP VERSION!!! GIVE ME BAND!SVT!!!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Friendship: Soonyoung × Seokmin

"For real?"

Seokmin questioned, wide eyed and shock evident on his face. Mingyu doesn't understand why, so he just shrugged and nodded. Seokmin tended to be weird sometimes so he just kept on reading the magazine on his hand.

"Yeah. Jihoon-hyung wanna fit some designs ASAP, so if you're okay with it then, let's go. It's not a big deal-"

Seokmin grabbed Mingyu's shoulders and shook him. The magazine he's currently holding is thrown out of his grasp.

"DUDE! SOME POPULAR PERSON INVITED ME IN THEIR STUDIO, OF COURSE ITS A BIG DEAL!" Seokmin exclaimed. It took Mingyu a few seconds to understand his sentiment.

That's when Mingyu realized that for someone like Seokmin, it's a big deal. These days, Mingyu had a tendency to forgot that Jihoon is someone who is well-known; famous locally and internationally. But to Mingyu, he's just too comfortable, too warm with him that its odd to think the guy who's been playing twenty questions with him, the guy who went out with him for _research_ , is someone who should be unreachable.

But Jihoon isn't.

"Well, if you're okay with it then I'll tell him," Mingyu just said and texted Jihoon, setting aside the unsettling feeling on his stomach. 

 

 

"He said to be there early. How does 9AM sounds?" Mingyu asked Seokmin, who's currently in a state of panic.

"That early?! Oh god, I still haven't re-dyed my hair, do you think he'll be off by it? Shoot! I need to-" It's Mingyu's turn to grab Seokmin's shoulders to stop him.

"Man, Jihoon-hyung won't care about that. But you need to know some of the house rules because he's strict about these." He said seriously, and Seokmin gulped.

And then Mingyu proceeds to tell Seokmin the do's and don'ts in the studio. Just to be safe, since he doesn't want to be the receiving end of Jihoon's scolding like Soonyoung always do.

 

* * *

Seokmin can't believe it. Woozi, a famous fashion designer (he Googled him), just invited him in his studio to brainstorm for his project just because his best friend, Kim Mingyu, is his personal model.

Huh.

Now that he thought about it, his friend is actually cool too. He turned to look unbelievingly to the taller man and state this, but it was cut short when a man with chubby cheeks and slant eyes opened the door. 

"Hey! You're just on time, Come in!" he said. He looked friendly and Seokmin instantly knew this is the infamous ' _Hamster Man_ '.

When they arrived at the living room, Seokmin nudged Mingyu and he saw his friend rolled his eyes. He can't help it, Seokmin really can't stand even a second of awkwardness.

"Hoshi-hyung, this is Seokmin, he's my friend and classmate. I'm also living with him now. Seokmin, this is Soonyoung-hyung, but he insists you call him Hoshi," he introduced Seokmin, who bowed at least ninety degrees.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance! You may also call me Dokyeom!" he said. When he straightened, the man is just all smiley. Seokmin felt himself relax.

"Relax, kid. I'm not the famous one. Pleased to meet you too, Dokyeom!" he said as he shook Seokmin's hand. Seokmin's smile broaden.

Then a man with smaller built entered the room and Seokmin already knew that he is the famous one. He carried himself with confidence, and got a large aura that compensated his small built.

"Hey, Mingyu. Is that your friend?" he said casually. He looked over Seokmin, and he felt intimidated and bowed again.

"H-hello! I'm Lee Seokmin, pleased to meet you, sir!" he introduced himself. He heard his friend stiffle a laugh, so he might have looked silly.

"Pleased to meet you too. I'm Lee Jihoon. Sorry about this, I just really need Mingyu here. You can do your brainstorming here, so just relax," Jihoon said, smiling slightly to calm the other. 

He looked a lot friendlier when he smiled, even if its awkward, so Seokmin felt calm again.

"You can use that table or the one in the dining room to put your things, whichever is more comfortable for you. Mingyu, I assume you told him?" Jihoon asked Mingyu who saluted and smiled.

"He's well-informed, sir!" he confirmed. Mingyu might have been very scared of his boss, because he made Seokmin memorize and recite the rules before going to the studio. Jihoon smiled.

"Very well. I'll be in the studio to prepare the fabrics, I'll just call you when I need you. In the meantime, can you accompany them, Soonyoung? Make sure they're comfortable. So then, excuse me," Jihoon excused himself and went to the studio.

Mingyu led Seokmin to the low table in the living room and Soonyoung went to the kitchen. They set up their laptops and books on the table, and an extension cord so that they could charge their laptops on the ground between them.

"He's not that scary, right?" Mingyu asked Seokmin once they settled down. Seokmin nodded, he might have looked silly being nervous and all.

Soonyoung arrived with a pitcher of iced tea, three cups, a loaf of bread and sound cheese spread. He set it down the floor away from the cables and their belongings.

"I can't make delicious sandwiches like Mingyu, so just bear with the cheese spread," he joked. The two younger men thanked him and Soonyoung settled down on one of the couches that surrounded the table.

"So, what are you doing again?" Soonyoung asked as he poured iced tea for the three of them. 

"We'll just throw some ideas about what we're doing for our major project. Like techniques or styles. Well, Dokyeom will basically help me because I'm still in the dark about my work," Mingyu sighed.

"Dude, at least you got the scenaries you wanted. I have a concept but the techniques I wanted are too hard," Seokmin whined.

"Major projects, huh? I'm glad to be not in your place now," Soonyoung said as he leaned back the couch and made himself comfortable.

"Hoshi-hyung, what's your major? Is it Fashion Design like Jihoon-hyung?" Mingyu asked. Seokmin raised his brow at that, how could Mingyu know about that? It's not in Google.

"Nah. I'm a Performance Major," the other man casually said.

"Really?" Mingyu and Seokmin exclaimed.

"Yeah. During weekends, I teach in my dance studio. Jihoon and I have been friends for a long time, so I help him around here. As you can see, Jihoon actually can't do anything beside designing, so I help out. I can help my friend and still got paid for it, so why not?" the other man shared. Mingyu and Seokmin hummed. 

"Anyway, don't let me disturb you. I'll just play here, so just tell me if you need something," the man said and lie down the sofa. From where he is, Seokmin could see Soonyoung open the Mobile Legends application and started to play.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an hour and a half of exchanging ideas, Soonyoung giving inputs, showing different sketches, and a bit of laugher until Jihoon excused Mingyu for fitting. 

Before Mingyu closed the door, he thought he heard the other two talking about the game Soonyoung is currently playing.

"Hey, sorry for disturbing your study time," Jihoon said as he got up to get his measuring tape and pins for fitting.

"It's okay, it's not like we could produce more ideas in one hour," Mingyu sat down on the stool they always used when they were fitting. He felt Jihoon's fingers on his shoulders and relaxed.

These days, listening to Jihoon's voice and having his deft fingers on him made him calm.

"Is that so? Then, I hope your friend is more comfortable now. He seems tense earlier." Jihoon said as he started his work.

"Yeah, he's a bit shocked when I told him we're doing the brainstorming here." Mingyu carried on the conversation, like they always do when they are fitting.

"Why?"

"He said its because someone famous invited him to their studio."

"Really?" Jihoon chuckled. "I'm not that scary, am I?"

"You are," Mingyu joked and Jihoon stopped to glare at him, threatening him with the sharp end of the pin he's currently holding. "I'm kidding! You just have that aura, you know?"

"What aura?"

"I dunno. When I first met you, you seem... unreachable? Like someone I should be thankful to have met personally."

"And now?" Jihoon stood in front of him, looking at his eyes. Mingyu felt that _something_ again.

"Now you're just a hyung who needs a part timer," he smiled. Jihoon followed his example and continued fitting.

In the silence, they were able to hear the laughter outside the room.

"Huh. They get along well, don't they?" Jihoon remarked. 

"Yeah. Well, Seokmin is a likeable guy, and Hoshi-hyung is someone who got along with everyone. They also seems to play the same mobile game so they have a common ground."

"Is it that Mobile Legends game? Soonyoung is addicted to that." Jihoon patted Mingyu's chest and made him stand up. "Well, that's one top done. I'll start with the bottom now."  Jihoon said as he knelt down in front of Mingyu.

These days, Mingyu also seems to got some trouble breathing whenever Jihoon work on his bottom part. Or it might be because the airconditioner is not working properly? Since it felt like the room had gotten hotter.

"Hyung, I think you're airconditioner is broken." Mingyu voiced his concern. 

"What?" Jihoon stood up and waved his hands to check if his airconditioner is working. "It seems fine though? Do you feel hot? I'll be finished in a short while, so just bear with it." Jihoon said and went back to fitting Mingyu's leg.

After agonizing long minutes, Jihoon finally let out a sigh and straightened up.

"I'm done." He said and patted Mingyu's thighs. Mingyu breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's just one outfit, but you could go back to studying now. I'll call you again later. Can you call Soonyoung in here too? Thanks!" Jihoon said and let him go out of the studio.

When he went back to the living room, Seokmin moved from his place to the couch where Soonyoung previously occupied. They are currently letting out battle noises.

"Ah! Dokyeomie save meeee!" Soonyoung exclaimed as he kicked out his feet.

"Wait for me, Hoshi-hyung!" Seokmin said.

Then they proceed to scream as they both got killed.

"Hoshi-hyung. Jihoon-hyung is calling you," Mingyu said as he sat down again in front of his laptop. "Dokyeom, what did I told you?" 

"J-Jihoon-hyung doesn't like noisy people," Seokmin said as he reluctanly went back to his place and throw a worried glance to the other noisy man. Soonyoung excused himself, already prepared for Jihoon's sermon.

"Don't worry, Hoshi-hyung is used to it but we don't want to be the receiving end of that anger. Let's just focus on our work," Mingyu said and begun to conceptualize again. Seokmin followed suit.

But when Jihoon asked for Mingyu, and Soonyoung and Seokmin was left alone once again, they still heard the loud voices and shouts of the other two.

 

* * *

 

This will be the third and last time that Mingyu will be fitted for the day. He stopped making an effort to silence the two noisy person on the living room. Soonyoung's howls drowned out Seokmin's high pitch laugh anyway.

"Hey, Mingyu. Are you free on the upcoming days?" Jihoon asked. Mingyu searched the calendar on his phone where he put his schedule. Aside from his classes, the seminars and extra lessons he had to attend littered his calendar.

"Sorry, hyung. But for the next days, my schedule is full. The only times I'm free are late at night, but I don't think Seokmin would like it if I went out at that time since he's a worrywart." Mingyu explained. Jihoon bit his lips, worried about their next schedule.

It's the half of October, and he is yet to start with Eros.

"Is that so?" 

"Don't worry, hyung. When one of my classes are cancelled, I'll go here immediately." Mingyu assured him and encouraged him. Jihoon smiled gratefully and continued his work.

They finished the fitting in no time, with sounds of distant laughter as their background music.

When it's time to leave, Soonyoung and Seokmin are almost like best friends. They became very close; they even exchanged phone numbers, Twitter accounts, and player IDs in the game they were both playing.

Mingyu doesn't mind this, he actively listened to Seokmin's story about his new friend as they walk home. He knew he's still Seokmin's best friend, and at least he won't bother him to play the stupid game anymore because he finally found someone else to play with him.

 

 

* * *

 

Despite his promise, Mingyu doesn't found the time to visit again until Thursday night.

Jihoon looked very stressed; his eyes looked tired, and he's slouching more than he always have. Mingyu made him eat a sandwich first and drink a whole glass of fresh orange juice before agreeing to be fitted.

"Hyung, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. Where's Hoshi-hyung?" He asked as he looked around the silent studio. Jihoon just sighed and shook his head.

"His students are participating on a dance contest, so he's busy right now. He's been busy since Monday." Jihoon explained. Mingyu's brows furrowed.

"So you mean you're alone this whole week?" Mingyu questioned him. When Jihoon hummed in agreement, he pouted. "No wonder you looked like that. Do you even eat three meals today? Or even drank a glass water?"

The response he got is a guilty silence, only the sound of scissors cutting fabric is heard.

"Hyung! You need to take care of yourself!" Mingyu said worriedly. Jihoon let go of the scissors angrily and messed up his hair in frustration.

"I want to, okay?! But the fashion show is almost a couple of months away and I can't slack off!" Jihoon stressed. Mingyu stood up and let him sit of the stool.

"Hyung, taking care of yourself isn't slacking off. Look, what about you take a shower and sleep early today? You look like a panda," Mingyu said and rubbed the dark circles beneath Jihoon's eyes. Jihoon tiredly closed his eyes and let Mingyu continue doing it.

"But when will you be available again? We need to finish fitting for this design this week," he said. Mingyu guided Jihoon towards his room.

"Well, my morning class tomorrow is cancelled, so if you'll let me, maybe I could stay the night?" Mingyu suggested, but when he saw Jihoon's judging look, he begun to stutter. "I-I mean, only if its okay with you! We could start early, I could even make you a breakfast and lunch before I go. I got my clothes here in my bag, s-so..." he ended with uncertainty.

Jihoon is quiet for a long time, Mingyu almost thought he had fallen asleep while standing, but when he saw Jihoon's tired eyes on him, he quickly averted his eyes. He could feel his face flush.

"O-or not. I could just go here earl-"

"No, your first suggestion is more efficient. I'm just thinking if I should make you sleep on the uncomfortably short couch or on the bed that Soonyoung forgot to change the sheets for half a year now," Jihoon said. 

Mingyu smiled and sighed in relief.

"How about I change the sheets now and sleep there? Hyung, the couch is like, half of me. I can't sleep there," Mingyu joked. Jihoon laughed tiredly and led Mingyu on his room.

"Come, I know there's some clean sheets somewhere here..."

And that's the first sleepover of Mingyu in Jihoon's house.

 


	10. This Is Getting Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early but short update. The amount of JiGyu in ISAC... amazing. 2019 will be a better year.

  
For the first time in years, Jihoon woke up to the sound of utensils being placed in the table and the heavenly scent of coffee. He blinked his tired eyes and stretched his limbs, momentarily confused why there's some noise outside his room.

There's a knock on his bedroom door and a small _Jihoon-hyung_ , and he finally remembered that Mingyu had slept over.

"Hyung, are you awake now? I'm going in," Mingyu opened the door and peaked inside. When he saw Jihoon's disheleved state, he giggled. "Good morning! Sorry for waking you up, hyung. Breakfast is ready whenever you are," he said and left, leaving Jihoon's bedroom door open.

The pull of his bed is strong, but the growl of his stomach is stronger. Jihoon reluctantly left his bed and joined Mingyu on the dining table. Jihoon took the seat opposite to Mingyu and surveyed the dishes. There's a fresh toast, scrambled egg, and sausages, with a cup of steaming black coffee. Jihoon inhaled the delicious scent and ate.

He took his first bite of the bread and egg and moaned. He basically inhaled his breakfast and didn't stop until he pushed it down his throat with the coffee.

"I wish I could wake up like this everyday," Jihoon sighed. Mingyu smiled and ate his breakfast in a calmer speed. "I haven't eaten like this for a long time," he said.

Mingyu finished chewing and stared at Jihoon.

"Then what do you always eat?" He asked. Jihoon sipped his coffee and shrugged.

"Well, whatever Soonyoung could buy on the way here, which is mostly convenience store food and instant coffee," Jihoon said and Mingyu frowned.

"You should really take care of yourself, hyung. You always skip meals and sleeps late." Mingyu said. He started to clean up the table while Jihoon finished his coffee.

"Sure, mom," Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll just take a quick shower; you could just leave those in the sink and I'll wash it later."

A few minutes later, after he took a bath, Jihoon passed by the kitchen and saw the sink clean and free of used dishes. He sighed but nonetheless grateful; Mingyu is a really great help.

 

* * *

 

They've gone over their usual routine. Fitting, talking; but Jihoon is distracted, he kept on thinking about their arrangement.

"Hey, Mingyu. When are you going to have free time again?" Jihoon asked.

"In between classes and there's a lot of early dismissals this coming week, but I really have to focus on my portfolio now. So maybe, I'll stay at home and work on it. Unless you need me?" Mingyu inquired.

Jihoon bit his lip, he doesn't want to get in Mingyu's way to study, but he also really needed him. 

His embarrassing idea is really the best one he could think of as a solution.

"Do you... d-do you think you can stay here until all my designs are done?" Jihoon almost whispered, but he knew he had to say it. Mingyu stares at him blankly.

"I-I mean, it's closer to your university, plus I have Wi-Fi here. And I could fit you when you're not that busy. Don't worry about the rent, it'll be free. And the food you'll cook here too. I can't pay you more, but at least you'll be living and eating for free? You don't need to buy anything since it'll be temporary. Since you're sharing your rent to poor Seokmin, maybe you'd-"

"Hyung," Mingyu stopped him. Jihoon felt his face flush, he rambles when he's nervous and embarrased.

"W-what?" 

"I'll stay." Mingyu said and Jihoon almost fist pumped. "How about I pack my things later then come here tomorrow morning? I don't have morning classes." Mingyu said, smiling.

"That would be great," Jihoon nodded, smile widening on his face. He _almost_ giggled.

"But, hyung. Tell me the truth." The other man seriously said,  making Jihoon gulped. "It's because of my cooking, isn't it?"

"Yes." Jihoon replied in a tiny voice, embarrassed. Mingyu only laughed at him.

 

 

* * *

 

"I know it's just temporary, but I'm kinda lonely now," Seokmin said as he helped Mingyu pack some of his things. "You've been in here for a few weeks, but I'm gonna miss you." He whined. Mingyu laughed.

"You mean his cooking? I'm not living here but I miss it." Minghao commented from where he was seated on Mingyu's bed. Mingyu glared at him while Seokmin whined. 

"That too. But I'm gonna miss talking to someone! This tiny apartment felt large when I'm alone!"

"Why not just go to Kwang Soo-hyung's? You both like to talk anyway," Mingyu said, pertaining to his former co-worker who lives beside Seokmin.

"All he talked about these days is how Ji Hyo-noona likes to bully him then proceeds to praise her," Seokmin commented.

"I thought he got a thing with So Min-noona?"

"Nah, he's dating someone else."

"Ooooooh, really?"

"Look, why not stop gossiping about others and finish packing? I'm getting hungy here." Minghao scolded them and the two reluctantly went back to packing and didn't even comment on how Minghao is not helping. The boy just smiled endearly; his friends are cute.

"Gyu, since you're temporarily leaving, why not cook us a meal? I'll buy the ingredients. Let's have a feast." The two perked up. Mingyu loved cooking and Seokmin and Minghao loved eating his food.

"Then please buy ramen, kimchi, chicken, and beer. And whatever you wanted to eat, I'll cook it," Mingyu requested. Seokmin cheered.

Minghao took out his shiny credit card. Mingyu and Seokmin jokingly acted as if they are blinded by it.

"It's all on me," Minghao said and both boys cheered.


	11. If My Heart Was A House...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's D-1! Here's to hoping for a new JiGyu content in YMMDawn! Let's go streaming, JiGyuists!

Mingyu went to Jihoon's house with a backpack and a duffel bag with his clothes and toiletries. He doesn't pack much since he's basically a bedspacer on Jihoon's studio and he could just visit Seokmin again if he needs his other things.

 

 

Jihoon let him settle first. He put his clothes on the cabinet, his laptop on the study table, and his toiletries and shoes on the foot of the bed. That's when Mingyu took the view of the room.

 

 

Mingyu appreciated that Jihoon made the small room more homie. He changed the bedsheet and comforter, put pillowcases on the pillows, and even changed the curtains. Though he's certain that 90% of the change is made by Soonyoung, its that thought that counts.

When he's done, he met Jihoon on the living room as instructed. The other man is just looking at a fashion magazine and sitting pretty. He put down the magazine when Mingyu sat down acrossed from him.

"Since you're done unpacking, let me just remind you of some rules and add some more since you'll be living here until December." Jihoon said and gave Mingyu a sheet of paper similar to the contract he first signed.

"Since you've been visiting here for a while now, I know you're well aware that I don't like a mess on the flat. Only I could make a mess on it," Jihoon stopped Mingyu from commenting with a glare. Mingyu sheepishly smiled.

"You should also unplug your charger for laptop and phone once you're done using it. Conserve energy. But as far as I know you, you don't do these things so just continue it."

"Now, do you remember the contract you signed?" Mingyu nodded. "Good. One of the conditions is that you won't take a picture, leak, or copy any of my designs. It still stands. Since you'll be here often, chances are you'll have more exposure to my designs, those included in this collection and not, so let me remind you of that. You also can't go to my room and studio without my permission or Soonyoung's. Of course, this also means that I won't be barging in your room without your knowledge, even if you're technically living in my house. Let's respect each other's privacy."

"And last but not the least, no visitors unless I'm aware of them and agreed to let them in. Soonyoung will let you familiarize with the other people who's always visiting my studio. Other than those, you're free to do anything. All of those are written there, so you could review them. Any questions?" Jihoon asked him.

"Do I have to pay for anything?" Mingyu inquired. Jihoon might have been paying him decently, but living in this good neighborhood must be costly.

"Like I said before, I can't pay you more, so you'll be living here free. Electricity, water, food, internet; those are free. Just use it efficiently." Jihoon answered. Mingyu nodded and signed the document.

"Okay! This is much easier than I thought."

"Pfft. Wait until you live with him. You'll be getting headaches in no time, he's like a kid." Soonyoung, who just dropped by to clean the room, butted in. Jihoon threw the pen on his direction and they started to bicker.

Well, maybe Mingyu just have to get used to this.

 

* * *

  
Mingyu lied awake on the comfortable mattress. It's late at night; Jihoon already excused him for the day and his progress for his own portfolio is enough. Still, even with the chilly temperature that is _just right_ for him, he's not yet sleepy.

Maybe he's still getting used to the soft bed or the cold temparature, but he's been tossing and turning for a while now. Sleep is still elusive.

But maybe it's because of the distant sound of sewing machine clicks and soft music coming from the other room. Mingyu looked at the wall clock; its an hour past midnight and Jihoon is still working and it seems like he doesn't plan to stop anytime soon.

Mingyu got up and peeked on the slightly opened door of Jihoon's studio. The man is bent over the machine, carefully connecting fabrics. He looked like he's tired but not sleepy. Mingyu decided to make him a sandwich and a cup of coffee. The refrigerator is filled with ingredients, another thing that Mingyu appreciated. He could cook so many dishes, but he knew 'midnight snack' is called like that for a reason.

Once he's done, he carefully took the sandwich and coffee to Jihoon's studio. He doesn't even have to knock on the door when Jihoon turned to him.

"Oh, I thought I smelled coffee." He said as he reached for the paper cup filled with coffee. He took a sip and sighed.

"Yup. Looks like you need some," Mingyu said as he also put down the sandwich wrapped in a tissue. He purposefully didn't used any washable utensils so that Jihoon doesn't have to wash them before going to sleep.

"Thanks." Jihoon said and took another sip. "Can't sleep?" He took a bite of his sandwich and focused his tired eyes to Mingyu.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to the environment, I guess." Mingyu shrugged.

"You should try to sleep now though. Don't you have a school early tommorow?" Jihoon took note of the time and yawned. Mingyu copied him, and is finally feeling sleepy.

"I really should. You too, hyung. Don't work too hard. Good night!" Mingyu said and left, not knowing that Jihoon wanted to say something else.

 

 

"...night."

 

* * *

 

He woke up an hour before he set his alarm. He's still sleepy, but Mingyu is the type of person to start his day right. At least he could cook and eat breakfast before going to school.

When he went out of his room, he quickly checked Jihoon's studio, and frowned when he saw the man sleeping there. His head was cushioned by his arms, and his back is bent uncomfortably. Mingyu is sure that the man will have a back pain once he woke up. But he didn't have the heart t owake up the man just to make him sleep on the bed, when Mingyu knew he's still lacking on sleep.

So Mingyu made a simple breakfast instead. Rice, stir fried vegetables, and fried fish. He also made tea. He packed a sandwich for himself then ate his breakfast silently, careful not to make a lot of noise. The house is eeriely quiet, and he's not used to it.

Once he's done, he washed his utensils, covered the remaining dishes, and wrote a note that Jihoon have to eat before working for that day and he could always reheat the tea. He placed the note on the opened page of Jihoon's sketchbook and left to get ready for school.

 

* * *

  
When he turned on his phone during his break, Mingyu was surprised for the message he got.

 

 

Mingyu smiled and turned off his phone again. Seokmin and Minghao kept on asking him why he's smiling, but he doesn't bother to answer them. And even with his phone dead, he knew he couldn't focus on his next lectures with butterflies dancing on his stomach.

He can't wait to say "I'm home" later that day.

 


End file.
